nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Angel Complex: Life, Dream, Sing it!
Angel Complex: Life, Dream, Sing it! ist ein Film von Kazunari Tokio über Angel Complex. Vieles wurde von Aufnahmen entnommen. Der Film wurde in 5 Teile gespaltet. Der 1 Teil zeigt das Casting und die Anfänge von Angel Complex, es hört auf mit Sayuri´s Eintritt, der 2 Teil zeigt den Streit zwischen den Members, Erina und Naomi´s Beitritt sowie wie Kumiko und Nozomi gehen, es hört damit auf, der 3 Teil richtet sich an den Höhenflug der Mädchen und der Ausstieg. Teil 4 ist dann ihr letztes Jahr als HmG Members und der Einstieg von Ayana, Ai und Kanna auch der Dauernde Wechsel. Der 5 Teil und auch der Letzte spielt im Jahr 2011 und zeigt Angel Complex heute, sowie das Casting der 7te Generation. Handlung The Begin - Casting Tachi ruft auf zum Casting für Color of Flower, er will neue Members haben. Sayuri und Sayaka lernen sich beim Casting in Fairytale kennen. Beide wünschen sich glück. Sayaka ist vor Sayuri dran, die mit ihrer Mutter Koharu da ist. Ihre Mutter meint zu Sayuri das Sayaka keine Gefahr für sie darstellt. Doch Sayuri sagt ihr, sie glaubt Sayaka würde es noch weit bringen. Sayaka kommt weiter und auch Sayuri. Auch Nozomi, Kumiko und Erina schaffen es weiter. Im Trainingscamp lernen sich die 5 kennen. Sayuri geht mit Erina auf einem Zimmer. Erina ist sich ziemlich unsicher, weil viele von den Mädchen so gut sind, doch Sayuri hilft ihr wo es nur geht. Bei der ersten Live Show performt Erina einen Song von Styling und die Jury lobt sie nur. Kumiko wird richtig von der Jury niedergemacht. Doch Nozomi muntert sie auf. Nach dem alle Mädchen, die Weiter sind zusammen essen gehen, tritt Yugi auf Sayaka, Nozomi, Kumiko, Erina und Sayuri zu, er will mit ihnen die erste HmG Debütierende Girl Group gründen. Alle lehnen das Angebot erst Mal ab. Jedoch kommt Yugi nach jeder Show auf sie zu. Irgendwann nimmt Nozomi das Angebot an und auch Kumiko. Nachdem Sayaka raus geflogen ist, nimmt auch sie das Angebot an. Nur noch Erina und Sayuri sind dagegen. Beide stehen irgendwann im Finale und Sayuri sagt zu Erina das sie hofft zu Gewinnen, Erina erwidert es. Im Finale Gewinnt Sayuri und wird Member von Color of Flower. Sie und Erina tauschen aber Nummern aus und versprechen sich Freundschaft. Während Sayuri durchstartet sind die anderen 3 im Training und werden als Members vorbereitet. Sie nehmen den Song Ni Noo Satohish auf und stellen sich der Plattenfirma vor, die Überzeugt ist und die Girls veröffentlichen ihre erste Single. Sayuri Gratuliert ihnen dazu. Die Mädchen müssen hart arbeiten und bekommen alle einen Diät Plan aufgesetzt, besonders Sayaka wird sehr hart behandelt. Sie steht im Kontakt mit Sayuri und Erina und die drei treffen sich. Erina ist traurig und verzweifelt weil keiner sie Übernehmen will als Sängerin, Sayaka ist erschöpft, nur Sayuri geht es gut und sie muntert beide auf, doch sie denken Sayuri versteht sie nicht, da bei ihr alles nur prima läuft. Da gesteht Sayuri das sie sich bis zu dem Unfall nicht mehr erinnern kann, sie glaubt auch nicht die Tochter von Seto und Koharu zu sein, das die beiden sie Entführt haben. Nach einer Zeit treffen sich die Drei nicht mehr so oft. Jedoch erfährt Sayaka durch Zufall das Yugi plannt Sayuri und Erina in die Band aufzunehmen. Als sie es Nozomi und Kumiko erzählt sind beide wütend. Wenig später verletzt sich Nozomi und Sayuri ersetzt sie bei der Tour. Als Nozomi wieder kommt, wird auch Erina als Member vorgestellt. Nozomi und Kumiko sind dagegen nur Sayaka kann etwas schlichten. The Change - Fight Mit Erina und Sayuri verkaufen die Mädchen besser. Natürlich passt dies Kumiko und Nozomi nicht. Sie verkaufen Geschichten an Zeitungen und erzählen Lügen. Doch Erina, Sayuri und Sayaka können immer mehr ein gutes Bild von Angel Complex zeigen. Als Yugi dann noch ein Casting Annkündigt sind die Mädchen sauer darüber. Auch wenn die Girls immer noch hart arbeiten genügt es Yugi nicht. Sayaka, Sayuri und Erina denken über eine Erpressung an Yugi nach. Nozomi bekommt dies mit und sagt dies Yugi. Da aber das seine 3 Mädchen sind, kann er sie der Band nicht verweißen. Es zwingt Nozomi und Kumiko die drei zu Beleidigen und mehr Lügen zu erzählen. Wenig später kommt dann auch Naomi zur Gruppe. Und Kumiko muss aufgrund eines Skandales gehen, da die Chefs von der HmG gegen Yugi´s Entscheidung sind. Sie haben die Mädchen angehört. Doch nachdem Kumiko weg ist, giftet Nozomi immer weiter gegen die Mädchen und versucht mit allen Mitteln die 3 Nachrücker los zu werden. Sie muss irgendwann auch gehen. The Angel - High Nozomi und Kumiko sind gegangen und die Members treten beim New Years Fest auf. Als sie dann I walking alone aufnehmen, lieben alle 4 diesen Song und hoffen ihre Fans mögen es auch. Als im März der Song erscheint, sind es Temperature die den Mädchen ihre Sales verraten. Sie können ihr Glück nicht fassen und sind einfach nur Überwältigt. Sie wollen (sollen) International durchstarten und bringen ein Album raus und machen eine Tour, doch brechen diese aufgrund von desinteresse ab und veröffentlichen Angel Love Devil. Die Mädchen bringen ein 6 Mio. Special raus und freuen sich die ersten seien zu dürfen. Da ihr Erfolg auf einmal kam sind die Mädchen sich nicht sicher ob nicht die HmG da was gedreht hat. Doch durch vieles Nachfragen wissen sie, die HmG hat damit nichts zu tun. Auch die Zahlen ihrer Followers bei ihrem Blogs gehen hoch. The Last - Forever Es beginnt das Jahr 2009 für Angel Complex. Die 4 haben vieles vor und mit Better cry out legen sie einen guten Start hin. Mit dem Start ihrer Tour schaffen sie einen weiteren Rekord und alle um die Mädchen spüren die Anspannung und ihre Müdigkeit. Doch Yugi will das sie noch mehr arbeiten und zwingt sie zu mehr Aufnahmen und Termine. Gegen Sommer, mit der Sommer Tour als Yugi nun die Vollmacht über die HmG erlangte, wollte er die beiden wieder zurück zu Angel Complex bringen. Doch die 4 wollten dies nicht. Als Gemeinschaft taten sie sich gegen Yugi zusammen. Er drohte ihnen den Raus wurf der Band. Doch da Sayuri ja im Kontakt mit der TDG stand erzählte sie dort ihre Geschichte und sofort versuchten alle dort den 4 zu helfen. Yugi kündigte dann den Mädchen die Graduation von Sayuri mit Always Friends an und das 3 neue Mädchen zur Gruppe kommen. Doch die anderen und auch Temperature halten zu ihr. Dank Satomi finden sie einen Weg wie sie Angel Complex bleiben können. Yugi hatte damals Taichi versprochen Sayuri als Solo Sängerin unter der TDG zu lassen, doch dies nicht eingehalten. Da der Vertrag gebrochen wurde und im Vertrag stand, wenn der Gebrochen wurde, muss Yugi alles tun was Sayuri sagt und sie will die Members und Angel Complex frei haben und das den Members alle rechte gehören. Er lässt sie gehen, doch nicht ohne ihnen Vorher eine Drohung aus zu sprechen. Es ist kurz vor Weihnachten. Erina hat Yugi anvertraut Schwanger zu sein und damit erpresst er sie. Also muss sie das Angebot der TDG ablehnen. Anfang von 2010 erfahren Sayuri und Sayaka das Erina die Gruppe verlassen hat. Zusammen mit Tsubasa überlegen sie sich ein Internes Casting. 75 der Back up Tänzer und anderen Artist der TDG nehmen teil. Sayuri die Ai Suzuki durch ein Color of Flower Casting schon kannte und damals ihr Mentor war, will sie Unbedingt in die Band, durch die selbe Krankheit Xenia Zela Tekuanra auch dadurch das Ai super singt und eigentlich zu Color of Flower gekommen wäre, sieht Sayuri hier ihre Change. Aber auch Sayaka und Tsubasa wollen sie und so wird Ai 3te´s Mitglied von Angel Complex. Wenig später werden Ayana und Kanna als die anderen Gewinner bekannt gegeben und sofort schafft es die Single sich im 6 Mio. Bereich zu Verkaufen. Bei Sayuri´s Hochzeit sind auch die Members anwesend. Die Girls performen für sie den Song Happy Wedding. Im September wurde dann die Gruppe auf die Anzahl von 12 Members erweitert. Sayaka musste aufgrund von Krankheit pausieren , wenig später musste auch Ayana pausieren. Und es dauerte nicht lang da entschied sich Kyutoo zu gehen. Anfang des Jahres gehen dann auch die anderen der Generation und es bleiben nur Rena und Mayu übrig, dafür sind aber Ayana und Sayaka zurück. The Year - Dream Es wurde die Audition der 6te Generation Anngekündigt und im April zeichnete man die Gruppe 3 mal mit dem 7 Mio. Award aus. Sayu, Anna und Yoshiko erweitern die Gruppe. Doch dann kündigt Sayaka ihre Graduation an, sie ist schwanger. Doch auch Ayana muss aufgrung ihrer Krankheit die Gruppe verlassen, während dem allen wird das Land von einer Katastrophe getroffen bei dem Ayana ihre Eltern verlor. Dadurch wurden die Memebrs der 7te Generation durch die Members ausgewählt. Auch erfahren sie von Nozomi´s Verlust der Schwester und Kumiko´s und Kyutoo´s Tod. Die Members versuchen weiter zu arbeiten. 1 Monat später gibt Sayuri bekannt 2 Kinder zu haben. Die Graduation von Sayaka und Ayana ist mit der 7te Generation und ist für alle eine sehr nerven aufreibende Tour. Kurze Zeit danach verlassen Rena und Mayu die Gruppe. Mayu weil sie Zwillinge bekommt und Rena weil sie nach Hause will. Besetzung Trivia *Nur Rena und Sayu spielen sich selber. Die anderen Members, sowie die Teilnehmer der 7te Generation Audition sind als Fans zu sehen. Sayuri, Sayaka, Erina und Naomi treten als die Gruppe Sexy Shadow auf.